A Friend in Need
by Kasumi Hoshi Nishida
Summary: Oneshot Hardison gets called away to visit his sick mom but leaves a number to call in case they need help. What they don't know is that the number belongs to the unsung treasure hunter known as Riley Poole.


Hello, hello again, here is my latest project. It's random but hey I just thought of it when I was watching National Treasure last night.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Leverage, National Treasure, their characters, or any references to landmarks, organizations, or businesses in Portland.

* * *

A Friend in Need

* * *

The surround sound speakers in the conference room nearly drowned out Alec's cell at first. He didn't even hear the ring tone at first, it was Sophie. Both of the females had protested at being dragged down to watch the pointless sport known as American football. Sophie kept trying to get them to turn it to a more civilized game such as English football, and Parker… well Parker was Parker and who knows what she would have been doing instead.

"Hardison, I think your phone is ringing," Sophie commented.

Hardison glanced down at his pocket and the phone was flashing and emitting an annoying song. He quickly turned down the sound and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?... Yes… Yes… Mama?... What hospital?... Right, I'll be soon."

From the urgency in his voice Nate could tell that something was desperately wrong. Even Eliot had turned from the game to stare with a frown on his face at Hardison.

Before Hardison had hung up the phone he was out of his seat and moving.

Nate called after him, "Alec, what's wrong?"

But Hardison didn't pause or turn around. "It's my mom Nate. She's in the hospital after a heart attack. I gotta go see her. There's a guy who does the same stuff as me that I know though. I'll leave his number."

And just five minutes late Hardison was out the door after quickly booking a flight to Florida from PDX.

Two days later Nate had got the team involved in a medical company that was trying to exploit OHSU and other hospitals and medical facilities like St. Vincent's. The only snag was that they needed the layout and blueprints of the building in order to get in. Nate was massaging a rather large headache when Parker popped up behind him.

"I found the other Hardison," She said brightly.

"What?" All three of them questioned.

"Hardison's friend. I found his number." She repeated with a look on her face that clearly said they were crazy.

Nate sighed and took the number. Silently he dialed it on his cell and pressed call.

* * *

Riley Poole had decided after breaking up with sixth shallow girl in a row that he was giving up the dating scene. Ben and Abigail were married and off on their honeymoon in Australia, so Riley was more bored then ever. After the Cibola treasure their popularity had skyrocketed while Riley faded back into anonymity. Still, with the creepy stalker letters that Ben had received maybe that was a good thing…

With nothing more to do Riley had fallen back into computers. Right now he was working on something to help recognize all the different codes they seemed to run into. While he wasn't hacking - per say - any more he still kept in contact with his buddies in that area and right now the acquaintance he had with Alec Hardison was going to bring him into contact with a whole new kind of thief.

A phone call - much like the one Hardison had received two days prior - was what started it again.

Riley grabbed his phone from where it lay on the table and answered brightly, "Hello and welcome to Riley Poole's house of boredom and monotony. Where may I direct your call?"

He heard a soft snort on the other end.

"Yes, this is Nathan Ford. We have a mutual acquaintance that gave me your number."

"Ah, yes Alec mentioned you a couple of times," Riley said, remembering the description that Alec gave of his team. "Well, what can I do you for?"

"We need your help," Nate replied straight out. "Alec had to go to Florida because his foster mother is in the hospital. Meanwhile there's a corrupt medical group up here in Portland that we need to bring down."

"Okay then," Riley drawled. After thinking about it this wasn't such a bad idea. He was bored, they needed help, and taking down some bad guys sounded like fun. "Count me in. What's the address?"

Riley scrawled down an address off of Burnside and quickly hung up. Then he dialed another number, Ben's number.

Ben answered quickly, for being on his honeymoon.

"Hey Riley, how's life?"

"It's great Ben. Listen, I'm going to Portland for about a week because Alec's friends need some help. So I might not be home by the time you get back."

"Wait a second Riley. Alec, as in the Alec that also performs tasks of _questionable legality_?" Ben demanded, purposefully using the same words that Ian had used on the Templar Treasure quest.

"Ben," Riley ground out. "Remember how you said that if there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action? Well this is where that comes into play. They may be doing the wrong thing, but it's for all the right reasons."

Finally Ben sighed. "Alright Riley. Just call us once in a while so we'll know that you haven't been arrested and thrown in jail?"

"Sure thing Ben."

* * *

The flight to Portland took about 8 hours with a stop in Dallas to change flights. After her arrived at PDX he hailed a taxi and gave him the address of Leverage, Consulting and Associates. Their offices were in a modest six story building and Riley took the elevator straight to the top. Riley took in the modern and elegant feel, while silently snickering at a painting that proudly displayed the founded of Leverage and had a striking resemblance to the current leader.

A man came out of the conference room and headed over to Riley. He reached out his hand and Riley grasped it firmly.

"Hello, you must be Riley Poole. I'm Nathan Ford," he casually led Riley to the rest of the group that was sitting around the large table. "This is Parker, Eliot, and Sophie."

Riley shuffled his feet and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet all of you."

To break the awkward silence Nate clapped his hands. "Well alright people we have a job to do. Riley sit down over there so we can get started." A pause. "This it the Merdith Medical Group and they are going to be our target. Recent information has come to light about…"

And three hours later Nate had called for a halt until the next day. No sooner had he done that then had Parker bounded over to Riley. She leaned in close, coming very near to his face before receding and smiling a strange, ominous smile.

"You smell funny," Was all she said and then left the room.

Eliot spoke up after she left. "Just ignore her. She's 20 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound sack."

"Right, okey-dokey. Alec said she was a little weird but I think his perception levels may have lowered just a tiny bit if he thinks _that_ is a _little weird_." Riley commented, jerking his head to accentuate the words.

Sophie smiled. "It's nice to meet you Riley. I have a question though. Have we met before? I seem to know you from somewhere, I just can't exactly remember where."

Riley winced. He was hoping that nobody here - besides Nate who had defiantly noticed - would recognize him. Then again they all were professional thieves so it was kind of disappointing when they didn't notice him.

"No I don't think we have. I haven't done anything that particularly amazing within the last six months."

That was true. Cibola had been seven months ago almost.

She frowned to herself before bidding everyone a good night. Eliot nodded to Riley and Nate as well and then headed with Sophie to the elevator. Riley let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"When Hardison left us a number of one of his computer friends I certainly wasn't expecting a national hero."

Oh crap. He forgot about Nate.

"I think that Ben and Abigail that you're picturing. I'm the sidekick."

Nate shot him a disbelieving look. Then he shook his head.

"Well then, are you ready to be the hero?" Nate asked.

Riley thought about it. Then he smiled.

"I think so. Besides, being the unsung hero is so much cooler then having all the reporters and stalkers after you."

* * *

The job went surprisingly smooth. Sophie wriggled her way in with Eliot as her crazy patient. Eliot kept complaining, saying that Parker should have done it because she actually was crazy but it fell on deaf ears. Riley took the opportunity and emailed Alec a plethora of blackmail material. All was basically normal. Eliot grumbled, Parker had a scary smile on her face, and Riley found his own little niche. Admittedly it wasn't as good as the one he had with Ben but it would be fun to work with these guys again. Though Riley did have a sneaking suspicion that Sophie was extremely close to remembering why he looked familiar.

Five days after he entered Portland the entire gang plus Riley was in the conference room watching a news broadcast about a corrupt medical firm that had been unveiled. Hardison had returned from Florida after a stressful week resulting in his mother recovering from the heart attack to the point where she ordered him back to Portland.

"Hey, Riley, my man, you did great," Hardison commented to the group.

"It was fun working with you," Parker also put in.

"Yeah, anytime you want to come back you're always welcome," Nate said.

Riley blushed horribly, "Thanks guys."

"So when are ya' taking off?" Eliot questioned with a beer in his hand.

"My friends are coming back from their honeymoon in Australia and decided to pick me up on the way. They should be here any minute."

In fact the elevator dinged open and two people stepped out. They entered the office and approached the six at the table. Riley took a quick glance around at everyone's faces. Eliot had a blank face, Sophie's showed a look of dawning realization, Nate had the same one as always, Alec was grinning like a loon, and Parker looked stumped. She broke the silence and asked Eliot on her left.

"Aren't those the treasure people?"

A nod of confirmation.

"What are they doing here?"

Before he had a chance to answer Riley stood up and embraced Ben and the Abigail.

"How was your vacation? And please don't tell me that you managed to find a treasure, clue, map, cipher, or anything of the sort, that's all I ask."

"It's nice to see you too Riley," Ben said with a grin. "I'm glad that you didn't end up in jail, otherwise I'd have to find another partner in crime. And who else can I get to help me kidnap the President or steal the Declaration of Independence?"

"Alright boys, let's get going. I don't want to miss our flight," Abigail butted in.

Riley and Ben continued to banter back and forth while Abigail ushered them to the elevator. She nodded once to all of them and then the doors closed and the three disappeared from view.

"Hardison, why didn't you tell us your friend was a famous treasure hunter?" Eliot finally asked.

"Hey, age of the geeks baby, age of the geeks."

* * *

Well there you have it. I know it's kind of rushed and might not make much sense but I figure that Riley is somewhat of a hacker and he must know other hackers and thus he might know Alec and Alec might leave Riley's number if Nate ever needs other help and then the strings connect.

I know that I also have to work on HP and the LotS but I'm working on it I promise. *Cowers* Please don't kill me.

Your eternally sorry author,

Kasumi


End file.
